Ranma & Legato
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: AU, Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, & Akane are Martial Artists who have been cursed by Jusenkyo. How are they going to live their lives cursed?
1. Enter the Cursed

Ranma & Legato

Chapter 1

Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, Ryoga Hibiki, & Ukyo Kuonji arrived at the cursed springs Jusenkyo. "So this is the legendary cursed springs, Jusenkyo." Ranma said. Thier parents were about a mile away at the campsite. Ranma and his friends went ahead while thier parents were sleeping so that they could train.

"Ranma, do you think we should of left our parents back there?" Akane asked. Akane was the voice of reason in thier group, but the others didn't listen to her. She was also Ranma's Fiance, they found out about the arrangement 1 year ago when Soun Tendo and Akane went on a training trip to find Genma Saotome and his son.

"Don't worry Akane, the curse is probably just made-up to keep tourists away." Ryoga said. Ryoga was the last one to believe in something like curses. Ryoga had been friends with Ranma for three years. Ryoga hated Ranma at first, but came on the training trip when Ranma asked him to.

"Unfortunatly none of us speaks Chinese, so we won't be sure if this is the place." Ukyo said. Ukyo and Ranma had been traveling together for ten years. Ranma thinks of Ukyo like a sister and she thinks of him like a brother. Ukyo ran away from her father with Ranma and Genma when Genma stole her father's cart. She had secretly fallen in love with Ryoga, despite him having no directional sense.

"Hello, and welcome to Curse Springs Jusenkyo." said a chinese guide.

"So we are at Jusenkyo. Well, let's start training." Ranma said and jumped onto the bamboo poles.

"I'm fighting you Ranma." Ryoga said as he jumped onto a pole a few feet from Ranma.

"Boys," Akane sighed, "Well, let's train." She said jumping onto a pole close to her.

"Right." Ukyo said as she jumped on a pole and faced Akane.

"Sirs and maams, don't do that. If you fall in water you get horrible curse." the Guide tried to warn them, but they knocked each other into 4 seperate springs. "You all fall into very cursed springs." Ranma came out of his spring a girl, Ryoga came out a pig, Ukyo came out a beautiful angel, and Akane came out a kitsune. "You fall in Spring of Drowned Girl, tale of girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago, who ever fall in take body of young girl." The guide said to Ranma. "You fall in Spring of Drowned Piglet, tale of Piglet who drown in spring 1200 year ago, who ever fall in take body of piglet." He told Ryoga. "You fall in spring of Drowned Angel, tale of angel who drown in spring 400 year ago, who ever fall in spring take form of beautiful angel." He told Ukyo. "You fall in most cursed spring, Spring of Drowned Kitsune, tale of kitsune who drown in spring 3000 year ago, who ever fall in spring take form of kitsune, only curse that is irrevesable."

"Damn, wait a minute that means the other curses are reversible?" Ranma asked.

"Hot water instant cure, blue hair girl remain kitsune for life." the guide said.

"Damn it! why do I have to bee a kitsune?" Akane cried.

"If it makes you feel better, you look better as a kitsune." Ranma said. Ukyo was flying around loving her cursed form, while Ryoga was sulking.

"I have hot water in hut, please use it to change back." the guide said. Ranma and Ryoga rushed into the hut and changed back to thier uncursed forms.

_'I look better as a Kitsune? Ranma must of been joking.'_ Akane thought. "Hey, Ranma did you mean what you said about me looking better as a kitsune?" she asked him.

"Yeah, those fox ears and tails make you look cute." Ranma said. _'Even with her attitude of being a tomboy she would be a great wife, what am i thinking? Although she is hot.'_ Ranma thought, glad no one could read his mind.

"Anyways, we should be getting back to the campsite. If our parents find us gone..." Akane said.

"I gotcha' we better go back guys. We also have to warn dad and Mr. Tendo not to come here." Ranma said leading them away from Jusenkyo.

* * *

Meanwhile in the amazon village Joketsuzoku,

"Wo da Ailen. Wo ai ni." a purple haired amazon said to a young man with black hair, fox ears, and 5 black fox tails.

"Wo ai ni, Shampoo." the man said to the girl.

"When marriage day, Legato" Shampoo asked the man, known as Legato.

"After the tournament." Legato told his fiancee, Shampoo.

"Shampoo, Legato, lunch time." said an old hag from inside the hut.

"Coming great-grandmother." Shampoo said.

"Coming Cologne-baachan." Legato said.

* * *

Soun and Genma were staring at the four kids with tears in thier eyes. "Soun this is a dark day, for our students have been cursed by Jusenkyo." Genma said.

"Yes, what will we do? The school of Anything Goes Martial Arts is in danger." Soun said.

"I guess we'll just have to live with our curses. Ukyo does seem to be the only one happy about getting cursed." Ranma said.

"Of course i'm happy, i'm an angel. Plus I can fly!" Ukyo said. She was flying around and had a huge smile on her face.

"Anyway, the guide told us that there is a nearby village in that direction." Ryoga said pointing to the west.

"Idiot, the village is in that direction." Akane said pointing south with one of her tails.

"Right, right." Ryoga said.

"Well then let's go there. Someone there might know of a pernament cure, plus i'm hungrey." Soun said.

* * *

A week later in Joketsuzoku,

"And the winner of the Championship match is Shampoo!" said the Amazon announcer.

"Ailen! Shampoo won!" Shampoo said hugging Legato.

"That's great Shampoo now let's claim first prize!" Legato said before turning around and seeing that the food was already eaten.

"Who ate first prize!?" Shampoo yelled.

"You mean this food? We did sorry?" said a man with black hair in a ponytail. He was with a woman with blond hair, a man with short black hair, a kitsune, a bald man, and a man with long black hair.

"If you ate the first prize then you will have to face me in combat." Legato said.

"Fine by me, my name is Ranma Saotome and I don't lose." Ranma said

"Y-y-y-your name is Saotome!?" Legato yelled.

"Yeah." Ranma said

"Your'e related to that bastard Genma Saotome!" Legato yelled.

"Genma's my dad, over there." Ranma said pointing to the fat man.

"Well then, after I beat you i'll beat the stuffing out of him." Legato said.

"What did my dad ever do to you?" Ranma said.

"Genma, do you know this young man?" Soun asked.

"Never seen him before in my life." Genma declared.

"Of course you haven't. You left my mom before I was born." Legato said his battle aura was huge from anger.

"If my dad never did anything to you then why do you hate him?" Ranma asked confusion clearly on his face.

"Because of you Genma Saotome, I never had a father. Because of you I was called a freak. Because of you I was an illagitamite child. Well, let me tell you something _old man_, you will have to face the wrath of Legato Saotome!" Legato roared.

"You're my son?" Genma said with shock on his face.

"You were always a womanizer Saotome." Soun said.

"I have a brother!?" Ranma yelled in confusion.

"I feel like pummaling you now." Ukyo said getting her giant spatula off of her back.

"Save some for me." Akane said cracking her fists.

"I second that." Ryoga said taking off his headband.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty. I-i-i can explain." Genma said shaking his hands to try and stop them from beating him up.

"Save it Saotome. They're obviously not going to listen." Soun said.

"Let's get right to the fight." Legato said snapping Ranma's attention back to him.

"Fine, let's go." Ranma said getting into a fighting pose.

Legato ran at Ranma and aimed for his head, but Ranma dodged and sent a kick towards Legato's midsection. Legato smirked and wrapped a tail around Ranma's leg and lifted him up. Legato then tossed Ranma towards a building. Ranma turned in time and his feet hit the building rebounding him toward Legato and thrust his fist forward to punch Legato. Legato couldn't react in time and was hit by the fist in the face. "Nice punch." Legato said.

"Thanks." Ranma replied.

"Now try mine. Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken." Legato said. Legato's punches appeared as a blur. Ranma was able to block the first 100 punches, but the other 600 connected with Ranma's body. Ranma fell to the ground, but slowly got up. "What was that? Those puncheswere faster than i've ever seen anyone punch." Ranma said.

"I'm not going to tell you." Legato said. "Take this Shi Shi Hokodan!" Legato said foucusing on the day his mother died from cancer. The blast of energy hit Ranma square in the chest and blasted him into a building. Ranma stumbled out of the rubble and collapsed. "You win." he said before slipping into unconsiousness.

"I've won. Now _father_ time to make you pay." Legato said before beating up Genma.

"Ailen won! Ailen won! Wo ai ni!" Shampoo said glomping him.

"Wo ai ni." Legato said as he kissed shampoo.

"Well then Legato, Shampoo, it's time for the wedding." Cologne said.

"Wedding?" Akane asked.

"Yes. Mine and Shampoo's. Only members of the tribe are allowed to be there, so since none of you are members of the tribe leave." Legato said.

"Legato, why we no go with them after wedding?" Shampoo asked.

"Shampoo, are you sure you want to leave?" Legato asked. Shampoo nodded. "Fine, we'll go with them after the wedding." Legato said.

* * *

A few months later in Nerima,

"Nabiki, we got a postcard from father and Akane." said a girl with long brown hair.

"Really Kasumi? Let me see." said Nabiki, a girl with short brown hair. "It seems thier going to be arriving today with father's friend, Genma, his sons, Ranma and Legato, Ranma's friends, Ukyo and Ryoga, and Legato's wife, Shampoo."

"I'll make more food for supper." Kasumi said.

"Ok." Nabiki said. She soon heard a knock on the door. '_Father, Akane and thier friends must be here'._ Nabiki thought as she went to open the door.

"Nabiki, long time no see." a girl with fox ears and 5 fox tails said as she hugged her.

"Do I know you?" Nabiki asked wondering why this girl was hugging her.

"It's me Akane, don't you remember me?" Akane asked.

"A-akane? What happened to you?" Nabiki asked.

"You better let us in so we can explain, Nabiki." Soun said.

Everyone sat around the table and Akane told Nabiki and Kasumi what happened to them. "And that's what happened." Akane finished.

"Engaged! Akane, I thought you didn't like boys." Nabiki said looking slightly pissed.

"Oh my!" Kasumi said surprised.

"Well, Ranma is different. He's not a jerk or a pervert." Akane said.

"Yeah!" Ranma said agreeing with Akane.

"Oh, suppers ready." Kasumi said hurrying to the kitchen.

"So, Nabiki. How's the high school? I was only there a week before me and dad left." Akane said.

"Well, you know who is still sure you'd come back and be his girlfriend." Nabiki said.

"I'm going to pound him tomorrow." Akane said.

"I'll pound him to if you want me too." Ranma said.

"I can't wait for school." Ukyo said.

"Whatever, I never really liked school." Ryoga said.


	2. School is no place for horsing around

**Ranma & Legato**

**chapter 2**

The day was peaceful in the Nerima district until a man was sent flying away from a house. Ranma-chan was soaking wet and pissed off. "Don't do that Old Man!" she screamed. Her antics woke up a man who bore a resembelence to a wolf or tiger.

"Ranma, can you not be so loud in the mornings? I guess we better get up now." Ryoga said before he shook Ukyo, who was still in her cursed form, awake. "Hey Uuchan, wake up. Today's the first day of school for us in Nerima." Ukyo shot up at this and started to fly around.

"Yay! School with Ryoga-kun. Oh, hey Ranchan." Ukyo said calming down. They went downstairs to see that everyone else was already awake.

"I can't wait to thrash Kuno with my new abilities." Akane said. "I really want to make him pay for trying to date me."

"Don't worry. As your future brother-in-law I will protect you." Legato said eating calmly with Shampoo clinging to his tails tightly.

"Fox Girl no worry, Shampoo will defeat anyone who tries to stop you from being Shampoo's sister-in-law." Shampoo said hugging and petting Legato's tails.

"Why don't you just give him one pity date? It's not like it'd kill you." Nabiki said working with her abacus.

"Cause, he's a moron. He'd try and marry me." Akane said creating Fox Fire on her fingers and looking into the flames.

"Shouldn't you all hurry up and get to school?" Soun reminded them. They all finished eating in a hurry and left for Furinkin High.

* * *

"Hey, Akane's back." someone from the Hentai Horde said and the massacre began. The entire horde was wiped out in 30 seconds, all of them unconsious. A rose flew through the air. Akane caught it.

"Ah, the fair Akane Tendo has returned to me, so that she can be with her one true love. The blissful reunion will go down in history as 'The era of Love' and will be renouned by all. I must defeat you of course, but that is a small detail for the 'Blue Thunder' of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17."

"You keep away from Akane, you nutjob." Ranma growled.

"You seem awfully famillier with the fair Akane. Pray tell, what is your name?" Kuno asked.

"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and Akane happens to be my fiancee." Ranma said.

"You can not be serious. As if the fair Akane would consent to be your fiancee." Kuno said.

"It's true." Akane said before grabbing Ranma and kissed him on the lips. Revealing her Demon features on accident.

"No, it can not be. Ranma Saotome, you vile wizard. You dare control my beloved's mind and turn her into a demon! I will smite thee!" Kuno said propelling into an attack.

"Fox Fire!" Akane screamed sending a wave of flames at Kuno, who was rendered unconsious and sent to the infirmary. "Come on. We gotta hurry or we'll be late!" Akane yelled as she noticed the school bell ringed. _'I'm glad that I was able to learn Fox Fire.'_

(Flashback- One month after the gang left Joketsuzoku)

"Okay Akane, i'm going to instuct you in using your kitsune powers." Legato said as the rest were setting up camp. "First, you're going to learn our ability to manipulate fire, we call this ability Fox Fire." he then demonstrated by lighting the fire with the blue flame he created. "You must first meditate and reach inside to find your Youki, then gather it up into your hand and you should be able to create a flame. Don't freak out since it woun't hurt you."

"Ok. i'm going to try it." Akane said as she sat down in the lotus position and searched for her Youki. When she found it she followed Legato's instructions and a blue flame appeared in her hand.

"Congradulations Akane, you did it." Legato said and clapped in appreciation.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Ok class, we have Akane Tendo rejoining class today as well as some new students. Will the new students please introduce themselves." Hinako-sensei said. Despite the fact that she's thier teacher. she appears to be no more than a little girl.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, and i'm staying at the Tendo dojo." Ranma said in a calm tone.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki, and i'm also living at the Tendo dojo." Ryoga said blushing at all the attention he was getting from the female students.

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji, i'll be livin' at the Tendo's too." Ukyo said disgruntled that she was getting the attention of the girls, cause she wore the male uniform.

"I Shampoo. I live with Ailen." Shampoo said in her usually perky tone.

"Hello everyone, my name is Legato Saotome and i'm Shampoo's Ailen. I'm living with my brother, Ranma, at the Tendo's." Legato said glaring at the guys who were oogling Shampoo.

"Now who has any questions for the new students?" Hinako-sensei asked, and a few students raised thier hands. "Yes, Hiroshi." she said.

"My question is for Legato, what does Ailen mean?" Hiroshi asked. He was sitting infront of Ranma.

"Ailen means 'Beloved' or 'Husband'. Either way it means she's taken, so back off." Legato answered.

"Yes, Yuka." Hinako-sensei said pointing to a girl who was sitting next to Hiroshi.

"Shampoo's a weird name, where are you from?" Yuka asked Shampoo.

"I come from Amazon village in China. I strongest warrior in all of village. Only Ailen can defeat me." Shampoo said with all of her Amazon pride.

"Your next Gosunkuji." Hinako-sensei said to a pale boy in the corner.

"I was wondering if any of you know anything about a spring known as Jusenkyo. I heard it curses anyone who falls in it." Gosunkuji said.

"Actually, we've each been cursed by that foul place. And if I never go back there it will be too soon!" Ryoga said angry at the place as they all seemed.

"Daisuke, you have a question?" Hinako-sensei said to a boy who sat infront of Hiroshi.

"Well, what is the curse then." Daisuke said changing his question at the last minute.

"Well, we pretty much got different curses. Each one is activated by water, except Akane's and Legato's which are pernament. I actually like my curse, which is being an angel." Ukyo said. when she got disbeliving looks she made her wings appear, and the guys could all clearly see that she was a girl.

"Mine is that I turn into a pig." Ryoga said.

"I turn into cat." Shampoo said.

"I turn into a girl." Ranma said with a bit of contempt. Akane and Legato both showed thier demonic features to the class.

The girls in the class oogled Legato while the boys oogled Akane and Ukyo. "Well, Sayuri. You have a question it seems." Hinako-sensei said.

"Yes, I was wondering if Ranma has a girlfriend." Sayuri said.

"Yes I do." Ranma said.

"Me." Akane said causing those who had known her before she went to China to gasp.

"Well, if there are no more questions we better get on with the lesson. Now class we will be reading Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet." Hinako-sensei said as the class groaned most of them getting enough of this kind of talk from Kuno.

* * *

"Ranma Saotome, I will not let you take my precious Akane Tendo without a fight. Ranma and Akane started to get extremely mad at Kuno and as he rushed at Ranma they both hit him with Ki charged uppercuts yelling 'Go to Hell!' Kuno was gone from veiw as he soared past the horizon.

"Let's hurry up. We don't want to keep the Tendo's waiting now do we?" Legato said.

* * *

Kuno was plummeting towards Jusenkyo thinking _'I need to find a way to become stronger so that I can take on Saotome.' _He then landed in a spring and emerged as a horse.

"Ah, sir. you fall in Spring of Drowned Horse, tale of horse who drown in spring 100 year ago. Who ever fall in take body of horse." The guide said helping him out as a man dashed across the bamboo poles and slips as he heard that bit of information. The man fell into a spring and emerged as two people, one who fell into a second spring and came out a cat girl, and the other fell into a spring and came out a cat boy. "Ah sir, you fall into Spring of Drowned Twin, tale of twins who drowned in spring 700 year ago. Now whoever fall in take body of twins, and is split into that person's Yin and Yang.. You also fell into Spring of Drowned Cat Girl and Spring of Drowned Cat Boy, tale of cat girl who drown in spring 200 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of cat girl. There Also tale of cat boy who drown in spring 200 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of cat boy."

"Oh, Kuso, Crap, Kuso. How can I live as a girl my entire life!." The girl stated obviously getting all of the Yin. "Well, I think this could prove to be an enlighening experience, plus you are kinda cute." said the guy who got all the Yang as he started to blush. "Really?" said the girl as she started to blush too.

"I just wanna get home." said Kuno who had already used the kettle to change back.

"We can help you get back to wherever you came from as long as you promise to let us teach you our martial arts style." said the girl. "You will need a partner for this style, cause it is best used with two people." said the boy.

"Of course. Now may I know your names?" Kuno asked.

"Just call me Yin, cause we're staying like this since it suits our style." the girl said. "Then I will be glad if you called me Yang, sir." the boy said. "So, let's see, where are you from?" she asked.


End file.
